Birthday Special
by KingdomBrony16
Summary: Just a quick little birthday party for me so yeah. Happy Birthday to me.


_**Birthday**_

_**Yep today is my birthday February 24**__**th**__**, how old am I? Well that's hard to say in terms of Kingdom I'm 741…. In terms of me well get rid of the four and swap the remaining numbers around. Now this entire little chapter thing I have going on here, every pony is human, it's a lot easier to write when they are human now for the Intro.**_

_Kingdom: Man I thought this day would never come._

_Celestia: Once you reach 1000 you stop expecting birthdays_

_Kingdom: I suppose so but I'm not 1000 yet, now am I?_

_Celestia: Yeah, whatever rub it in._

_Kingdom: Tia, you know I didn't mean it like that._

_Celestia: I know, I know._

_Kingdom: So who wants to do the disclaimer today?_

_Rarity: I will. Kingdom does not own anything that involves us, other than the story and his original characters. Please leave a review, darlings._

_**Oh, wait I just remembered, this is going to be years after what happens in the valentines chapter, for one reason. I need practice writing out how the kids act. It's still on the 24**__**th**__**, but it's more like I sped everything else up except me. So yeah just be prepared to see some children. And it's still third person despite it being my birthday.**_

_BB_

The smell of food cooking and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind filled the air. A group of people were sitting in the open field, chatting and playing a few games.

A man who was light skinned and wearing a light blue shirt and tan shorts was cooking on the grill. He had brushed back chocolate brown hair, unlike most humans or human like creatures, a few here had wings or horns, or even both. This particular man had blue wings that matched his shirt color and a horn that was sticking through his hair.

While he was cooking a male that looked almost like he did, except that he wore darker versions of the colors, and wore jeans instead of shorts. His hair was spiky and a darker brown, but they had the same Emerald green eyes, also he had a horn and wings, except his wings were much larger. "Hey dad, how's the food coming along?" he asked.

"It'll be done in about an hour, be patient, Speed" said the older man.

Speed's stomach growled and he groaned, "Alright, alright, but it's not only me who's hungry, Midnight and Twi are too. Actually so is everyone else."

"I know, I know, just find something for you all to do." The older man said with a slightly annoyed tone.

That's when a woman in a pure white sundress and had hair that was constantly moving on its own, like it always had a mid-day's breeze blowing through it, and it was the color of the different types of daytime sky. She also had a horn and wings, with them being the same size as Speed's. "King, why don't you take a break? I can take over cooking for a bit" she said

Kingdom looked at her and nodded, "Thanks, Tia, I needed a break"

She giggled and looked at him with a mocking glance, "Why didn't you ask then, crazy." She took the tongs from his hands and pushed him playfully out of the way.

He shrugged and mumbled something, before giving his wife a quick kiss and went to go join the others in whatever they were doing.

Speed turned towards his mother, and gave her a look of gratitude. When she returned it he returned to the others, but while he was walking he formulated an idea.

He stood on one of the hills that surrounded the area and cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, since the food is going to take an hour to finish, (everyone groaned) I know, but I have an idea…"

"And that is?" Said his sister, Rainbow Dash, impatiently.

"Hold your horses, Dashie (Pinkie and Dash both yelled "HEY!"), Like I was saying, we could all play a game of tag with our kids and/or our younger siblings, for those of you who brought them along too."

Everyone murmured in agreement, when a woman wearing a purple blouse with darker purple decors and a magenta skirt, who also had a horn and wings, spoke up.

"What are the rules to the game?" she asked.

"Glad you asked, Twi. The rules are simple use any means necessary to tag whoever needs to be tagged. Yes that means magic and flying are allowed…. For the earth ponies, when the ones who can fly and use magic encounter you, they must stop using magic and stop flying to give you a chance. But that doesn't mean they can't use their abilities to escape or find you, you just have to be smarter. Now, since we have a large group here today, I've decided to split us into groups…. Also, if you get tagged, you have to help whoever tagged you find the others until its only one more person, Yes this means that if not everyone in your group is tagged, you can go after them if you are, but you have to give them a 20 second head start…. Wait one more thing, when you tag someone send a message to at least one other person so they and know and pass on that you aren't it, but don't tell them who you tagged." He took a deep gulp of air.

Kingdom started, "Ok for my group I'll take my sister-in-law, Luna, if she doesn't mind, … (she shook her head)…. Tia, if we are still playing when the food is done."

Pinkie was next and with her hyperactive self, she couldn't help but bounce a little at the thought of playing a game, "I'll be with Cheesecake and Ice cream cake" she said nodding to the two kids sitting next to her. _**(A/N: those are her kids, not pound cake and carrot cake, even though the 4 are close friends despite being a few years apart)**_

Rarity spoke next, "I'll be with my darling little sister" she nodded at Sweetie Bell.

Applejack was fixing her hat when she said, "Same with me, I'll be with Apple Bloom"

Rainbow Dash spoke up, after everyone was done, "I guess I'll take Fluttershy and Scootaloo" Fluttershy squeaked and tried to hide while Scootaloo could be heard going 'YES!' under her breath.

Speed was the last to speak up, "I guess that leaves me with, Twi and Middy" he pointed at a girl around the age of the crusaders, _**(A/N: Ok so since I bet some of you were wondering where the crusaders were in my other, main, fic this will explain it for this and that fic. The crusaders weren't born at the time when speed came to Ponyville, even though Twilight was there…. That's where 'Middy' comes in, they were all born around the same time so yeah, and I'll explain who 'Middy' is in a second) **_She wore a blue-ish purple shirt and had black pants on, her hair was a bit of a spiky mess, but it was like that no matter what she did to it and she had a horn and wings too.

The young girl was actually named Midnight Sound, and she groaned "Daaaaad, I told you not to call me that in front of my friends" gesturing to the three giggling girls.

Speed laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Middy…. Oops bad habit, anyway what about you spike?"

Spike looked up from his sandwich, "I'm going to keep score from the air, and I've even made up team names for you all. Rainbow Dash, your team will be known as the Pegasisters. Pinkie, you all will be known as Sweet Teeth. King Kingdom, your team will be known as the Original 3. Twi, your team is the New 3. Rarity, you two are the Fashionistas. Lastly, Apple Jack, you two are the Farm Girls, literally" he laughed at his joke.

Midnight face palmed and just shook her head, making everyone else laugh. Speed began to speak "Now, since I made up the rules and etc. my team is it first, so I'm going to count to 20 and you all better run like crazy, now remember…." he went over the rules again, "are we good? GOOD!"

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…." Everyone bolted off in different directions

"11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20! HERE WE COME!" he yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear him and he looked to the two people he love most and motioned for them to go find someone to tag.

Deep in the woods, not the Everfree Forest, Pinkie was walking quickly through the woods trying to find a place to hide, just for a little bit, this wasn't hide and seek after all. What they didn't know is that they were being followed.

After a few minutes of searching, they found no where they could hide for a bit, but they did find someone with their back turned. Pinkie could see that they had wings, so there were a few people who it could be but since the figure was too small to be any of the adults, so it could've only been Scootaloo or Midnight, but the hair was all wrong though, same with the clothes.

Pinkie took all this in within a second _**(A/N: Pinkie got a lot calmer after she had her kids, she's still hyperactive but not as much) **_and Pinkie being Pinkie, she approached this new person cheerfully, "HELLO!" she said, loudly.

The person turned and Pinkie saw one thing she hadn't seen before, a horn… It was someone of royalty, Pinkie swore under her breath. "Who are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Do you not recognize the Princess of the Night?" she asked.

Pinkie gasped, "Princess Luna? But you look so different!"

"Yes, well that is one power I have always retained, the ability to alter my shape" she said, changing back to her normal self. Her hair went from a solid faded blue to a semi-transparent dual colored of blue and navy blue with star like specks scattered throughout it and she grew in height.

"OOOOH! COOL!" exclaimed the twins together.

Luna laughed, "Why thank you children…" she put a hand on Pinkie's shoulder and said smoothly "by the way Pinkie Pie" her voiced changed "You are it." She changed again, this time her hair turned into a shade of royal purple with a streak of magenta in it and her clothes changed from the night blue Luna had been wearing to the royal purple blouse and magenta skirt Twilight had been wearing.

"Tw-Twilight?!" Pinkie jumped back and stuttered, "b-but you and… Luna…. and… and…. HUH?!"

Twilight laughed at the stunned pink haired woman, "Sorry, Pinkie, Princess Luna taught me the shadow transformation spell last night and I wanted to try it out, now good luck and since you are it I don't think Ice cream cake and Cheesecake should be with you, for right now. So who wants to go with Auntie Twilight?" she asked the twins, who only saw this as another fun game and went with her. She turned her head back, "Oh, Pinkie, don't forget to trick any flying or magic users. Good luck." And with that Twilight and the twins ran away quickly before their 20 seconds were up.

This went on for most of the game, with the lead switching between The New 3, Sweet Teeth, and The Pegasisters, with the Original 3 and The Farm Girls taking lead almost as much, and The Fashionistas not in lead as much but probably had the best streak of keeping lead. This quickly changed when Celestia joined the Original 3, no one other than the New 3 was able to keep up, so everyone else dropped out to watch to see who would win this. The game ended With the Original 3 winning by 10 points and the New 3 coming in 2nd, he Farm Girls came in 3rd, Sweet Teeth and The Pegasisters tied for fourth, The Fashionistas came in last but not by too much and no one had hard feelings.

Once the game was over everyone sat at the picnic table, it had food piled sky high. Speed, Midnight, Kingdom, and Pinkie with her kids all were eating like there wasn't any food left in the world.

"Oh-oh my… I'll never get used to that" said Rarity, taken back. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

Celestia laughed at her husband and son, "Like father, like son."

Twilight nodded, and added while looking at her daughter and husband, "And like father, like daughter too."

They all looked at Pinkie Pie and said in unison, "And that's Pinkie for you"

There was a loud burp and everyone's head turned towards speed as he mumbled, "excuse me" but then he started to speak loudly, "So you all know why we are gathered here today. We are here to celebrate the day a great man was born, my dad, Albion Kintaurine, or better known as Kingdom." Everyone clapped.

Kingdom stood up and bowed dramatically, "Thank you, Thank you, I'm great aren't I?" he chuckled (Spike snorted in the background and later you could hear an 'ow' as twilight hit him in the back, not had but still) "I'm kidding, but I do want to thank you all for celebrating my birthday with me, it's been the most fun I've had in years."

Middy spoke up, "Were gonna get you back for winning, Grandad."

"I bet you will, you've got a lot of talent running through you" He looked at his son and his daughter in law.

_**(Ok, so he will keep these presents that he is receiving, so when he appears in the main fic, he will still have all of the presents)**_

Luna, who rarely speaks in any sort of informal manner, but has started to since Speed and Middy have been living in the castle, "Now I think it's time for him to open presents, don't you?" she said out to the table full of people, who nodded in agreement, and she handed him her present first.

Kingdom gladly took it and unwrapped it hastily, it was a new headset (he got into the habit of playing video games, since it was the best way to keep in contact with his son and granddaughter) "Sweet, I've been looking for these everywhere, thanks Luna."

Luna blushed slightly, "No problem"

Next was Celestia, who just whispered in his ear causing him to spit out what he was drinking… let's just say he had a hard time keeping control of his horn and wings.

Speed looked at him while he handed him his present, Twilight's, and Midnight's, "Are you ok?" his dad nodded and speed picked up on what was wrong almost immediately, "Alright, I'll let you open my present, it was hard to find something for you." As he walked away he gave his mother a glance. When he sat down Midnight asked him what was wrong with granddad, Speed said, "I'll tell you when you're older, much older." This caught Twilight's attention, to which he noticed and whispered something in her ear, at which she blushed profusely.

Kingdom opened his presents from the 3, starting with his grandaughter's, it was a necklace that had a 6 pointed golden crown on the end of it and an emerald in the center, "Aw thanks, I love it, and I'll wear it all the time" he said as he put it on. Next he opened Twilight's, it was a book, one he had been requesting for ages, Title _Warriors Box Set by Erin Hunter, _"Thanks, Twilight, I'm gonna start reading this tonight" he heard a cough next to him and he looked up and saw Celestia glaring at him causing him to jump back, "Uh…. I-I mean tomorrow… tomorrow" he laughed a bit and shrunk down in his seat, he grabbed Speed's present, it was pretty large in size, and sat up instantly when he saw what it was after he unwrapped it, "Holy… erm…. Cow" he said as to avoid cursing in front of the kids, "It's a keyblade! An actual metal keyblade! And its Oblivion, sweet, thanks son" _**(A/N: Kingdom is a kid at heart)**_

"No problem, it took forever to make at the castle's forgery, black steel is hard to work with, you should see how many failed copies are in a pile" He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"So that's where you were all that time, had me worried for no reason" Twilight glared at him.

"Sorry, Twi, but I wanted this to stay a secret."

Twilight snorted and turned her head away from him. Speed cursed under his breath. Kingdom sat there and laughed at the pair, "seems like you'll have to make it up to her later."

Speed nodded and was almost pushed down by the oncoming flood of presents from everyone else at the table.

The rest of the presents came from 2 to 3 people at once, Rarity and Sweetie Bell made him a new outfit to wear, whenever he had to do his 'king thing' as Sweetie Bell put it. Apple Jack and Apple Bloom promised him that he could have as much apple cider whenever he was in Ponyville or down by their farm along with a small plant, just so he'd have something other than all this nonliving stuff. Rainbow Dash, just gave him a hug, which at times can be very rare for Rainbow Dash especially towards him, Scootaloo however got him a guitar, with Dash's help. Fluttershy got him a pet hedgehog at which he immediately named hedgy. Pinkie and the Twins got him something small, it was a gift card to Sugarcube Corner for one of the best cakes he could possibly imagine, plus he could design it himself. Spike's present was a gem of massive proportions.

"Thank you all for these wonderful presents, this was the best birthday I've had in all my 741 years of living, and I hope next years is even better, now who wants me to sing a song? Why? Because it's my birthday and I can." Everyone laughed at that but they all threw out there ideas and suggestions of what they wanted him to sing. Eventually he settled on a song suggested to him, surprisingly by Luna, who said it was a joke suggestion, "I'm gonna sing it anyway cuz I love that song."

And then he started

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang..._

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing.  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night...

As he finished the tabled cheered for an encore and he gave them an encore and thus they danced on into the night.

_**Woo boy that was a fun little one page chapter/story to write, in telling the details of my dream birthday. Yeah oh I'm on time for once with the dates, yes, so please tell me how you liked that chapter, One more thing, don't forget to dance on into the night…. Great now I'm re-addicted to that song. Well, you all have a good day and stay tuned for the next chapter of Changes: Family, I should have it out sometime next week. Also the song is called Into the Night.**_

_**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


End file.
